Fim do Expediente
by Your Cutie Girl
Summary: Todos precisam de uma folga após o trabalho.


Misa estava deitada na cama, olhando Raito digitar algo no computador. Ele tinha trabalhado muito mais além do normal nos últimos dias e isso a incomodava. Quando ele tinha um tempo livre, geralmente o usava para dormir. Ela queria que, pelo menos uma vez, pudessem ter uma noite deles.

Raito logo desligou o computador. Impressionantemente, tinha terminado o que precisava naquele dia antes do normal. Misa se animou ao ver isso e tratou de levantar e ir até ele. Abraçou por trás e, sorrindo, perguntou se ele já ia dormir. Raito sorriu de canto, respondendo que sim.

Misa se pôs diante de Raito, passando os braços em torno de seu pescoço e começando a beijá-lo. Raito retribuiu o gesto e pôs as mãos na cintura da loira. Logo os dois estavam deitados na cama, ele por cima dela e sem nada lhe cobrindo o peito. Misa ainda vestia a camisola, mas já não tinha nada por baixo. Raito havia retirado assim que caíram na cama.

Ele sentia o volume entre suas pernas crescendo e logo tirou a calça. Então pôs uma mão de volta na cintura de Misa, beijando-a com vontade no pescoço. A outra mão passeava pelo corpo da garota, que gemia alto. Então Raito desceu a mão até a coxa de Misa e foi subindo devagar, até sentir os dedos roçarem na vagina da loira. Sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado, ele passou os dedos entre os lábios do órgão.

Misa gemeu mais alto e com mais vontade, sentindo uma forte onda de prazer envolvê-la. Estava adorando aquilo, queria ter Raito só para si com daquela vez em outras ocasiões. Por essa razão, ela usava as roupas provocantes quando ele chegava em casa. Então ela sentiu um dedo de Raito penetrar-lhe, arrancando um gemido longo de sua garganta.

Raito estava adorando aquilo. Ter Misa daquele jeito, submissa a seus quereres, suas necessidades. Se não tivesse uma grande força de vontade, talvez já tivesse transado com ela antes. Sentia uma forte excitação quando a via com pouca roupa sempre que ele chegava em casa, mas não podia deitar-se com ela. Sempre tinha muito trabalho a ser feito.

Então ele colocou outro dedo dentro de Misa, que gemia sem se conter. Ambos estavam terrivelmente excitados, mas Raito se segurava para não penetrá-la com seu membro ainda. Queria fazê-la ter dois orgasmos naquela noite, para tornar o momento inesquecível. Misa já fazia tudo o que ele queria sem aquilo, depois então… A ideia o fez sorrir por dentro. Ela nunca mais contestaria nada do que ele dissesse e, se ele quisesse uma rapidinha ao chegar em casa, ela aceitaria de bom grado.

Logo tinha três dedos dentro da vagina de Misa, imitando a penetração. Vê-la arqueando as costas, ouvir seus gemidos carregados de prazer, sentir seus seios rijos roçando em seu peito. Tudo aquilo o excitava. Então ele a sentiu gozar em sua mão. Calmamente ele tirou os dedos de dentro dela e subiu a mão pelo corpo da garota, parando em sua cintura. Deu-lhe um forte chupão no pescoço e então afastou um pouco o corpo.

Terminou de se despir rapidamente e voltou a beijar Misa com vontade. Eram como dois animais acasalando. Ele, tão logo voltou a beijá-la, a tinha penetrado com força e vontade. Misa gemeu alto de prazer e um pouco de dor, mas seu gemido saiu abafado pelo beijo. Raito só sentiu o prazer vindo dela e a penetrava com força, terrivelmente excitado. Não sabia quanto mais ia agüentar, só queria que ela se contorcesse um pouco mais sob ele.

Sua língua explorava toda a boca da loira, suas mãos percorriam todo seu corpo, seu membro ia até onde conseguia dentro de Misa. E ela gemia alto, mas o beijo abafava. Arqueava as costas, fechava as mãos com força nas costas de Raito. Estava enlouquecendo de prazer. Já tinha chegado ao orgasmo uma vez e mal teve tempo de se recuperar, Raito já a estava excitando de novo. Iria ao céu inúmeras vezes com ele, tinha certeza disso.

Então sentiu seu gozo escorrer, envolvendo o membro de Raito. Logo ele também tinha chegado ao ápice e gozava dentro dela. Mas aquilo não era suficiente. Eles queriam mais, muito mais. Ofegante, Raito tirou o membro de dentro de Misa e deixou o corpo cair ao seu lado. Seu membro ainda estava ereto, mas logo voltou a seu estado normal. Misa não se moveu, não tinha forças para isso. Também estava ofegante, mas tinha um sorriso largo no rosto. Como tinha adorado aquilo. Finalmente Raito era oficialmente seu e ela, dele.

Então ela se aninhou no peito dele, que a abraçou pela cintura. Apesar de quererem mais, nenhum dos dois tinha forças para tal. Também estavam cansados. Deixariam para uma próxima vez, que eles sabiam que viria e não demoraria muito. Pensando nisso, o casal acabou pegando no sono.


End file.
